5 Días con Tomoka
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Cuando Tezuka le pidió el favor de ayudar a su prometida a recorrer la ciudad no pudo negarse. Después de todo, ¿qué podía pasar en solo 5días? RyomaxTomoka.
1. El favor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Prince of Tennis_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.::5 Días con Tomoka::.**

 **El favor**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Si algo de bueno tenían las lesiones eso era, sin duda, la oportunidad de poder hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo; ya no más pesadas rutinas de ejercicios, no más entrenamientos en la madrugada ni dietas calóricas, al menos por un tiempo. Un maravilloso tiempo que Ryōma Echizen planeaba disfrutar después de casi quince años de no hacer nada más que entrenar.

No que se hubiese cansado del deporte; el tenis era su forma de vida y lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, pero después de tantos años, competencias y trofeos, era agradable un poco de descanso. Por eso la angustiante sensación de impotencia ante la lesión en su muñeca derecha había abierto paso a una de mucho más calma. La calma de la absoluta libertad.

Con eso en mente, se dejó caer sobre su cama como si cuerpo pesara horrores, cuidando de no caer sobre la muñeca entablillada. Los médicos eran optimistas respecto a su recuperación, y según ellos no faltaba mucho para volver a las canchas, pero Ryōma aprovecharía el tiempo del que le quedara de inactividad para descansar; pero no demasiado.

Aún no dejaría el tenis. Y no lo haría mientras pudiera mantenerse en la cima.

De repente, sus ojos cansados se perdieron en el balcón de su habitación, en los extensos terrenos del Central Park, y levantándose de la cama corrió la puerta de cristal y se recargó en la barandilla, respirando un poco del cálido aire nocturno de Manhattan.

Ryōma amaba Nueva York, después de todo era la ciudad que había elegido como hogar. Y amaba su lujoso piso con una de las mejores vistas del estado, su colección de raquetas y gorras de distintos patrocinadores, sus cientos de conjuntos de tenis y zapatos deportivos, sus tres coches, y todos los títulos y trofeos que había ganado con años de esfuerzo. El deporte le había dado mucho más de lo que había esperado, y su vida le agradaba como era, participando en distintos torneos y competencias, viajando casi todo el año, viviendo por y para el tenis. Sin distracciones ni ataduras. Ryōma era un hombre libre, viviendo bajo sus propias reglas y de lo que más amaba en el mundo. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Bueno, quizá ganar una Copa Davis, el único trofeo que aún no podía ostentar.

El teléfono sonando dentro de la habitación lo distrajo de su momento de reflexión, y, soltando un profundo suspiro, Ryōma regresó al interior de su casa para contestar, con voz aburrida, sin siquiera mirar el número de la pantalla.

— ¿Diga?— bufó mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta del balcón para sellar los sonidos de la ciudad fuera. Del otro lado de la línea hubo un breve momento de duda.

— _¿Ryōma?_

— ¿Tezuka?— se sorprendió el aludido, frotándose el rostro para desperezarse— Hola. No sabía de ti desde Australia. ¿Qué hay?

 _—No mucho_ — suspiró su antiguo capitán _— Entrenando para el próximo torneo, ya sabes... ¿Qué tal la muñeca?_

Ryōma se miró inconscientemente la mano entablillada y se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

—Nada mal. Me recupero bien, pero aún no es tiempo de volver a los entrenamientos.

— _¿Y disfrutas del tiempo libre?_

El joven Echizen sonrió.

—Más o menos. Hago lo que puedo.

Ahora fue Tezuka Kunimitsu quien rió.

— _¿Ah, sí? Pues yo escuché que salías con una modelo de allá._

—Nah. Solo quiso sacarse una foto conmigo y la prensa lo distorsionó todo. Voy a demandarlos.

El ex capitán de Seigaku rió, pero de forma discreta, soltando un ligero "tú no cambias", antes de volver a hablarle.

 _—Como sea, espero que vayas a vernos en Wimbledon, pero no es por el tenis que te llamo. Tengo algo que pedirte—_ dijo, y Ryōma abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si bien Tezuka y él llevaban años siendo amigos (y rivales), nunca habían sido del tipo que intercambiaban favores estando tan lejos el uno del otro.

—Dilo.

Hubo otro breve silencio del otro lado, y cuando su amigo volvió a hablar, Ryōma pudo darse cuenta de la alegría que ahora podía distinguirse en su voz.

— _Me voy a casar_ — le soltó Tezuka, sorprendiéndolo una vez más— _¿Echizen? ¿Estás ahí?_

—Sí...— Ryōma parpadeó y se deshizo de su turbación sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, despeinándose aún más el cabello corto— Vaya... Felicidades.

— _Sí, gracias_ — escuchó a Tezuka soltar una risilla nasal— _Voy a casarme, ¿puedes creerlo?_

—A decir verdad no— admitió Ryōma con total honestidad— Creí que tú y yo nos casaríamos con el tenis. Por muy raro que eso sonara. No te imagino casado con alguien.

Su compatriota soltó una breve carcajada, haciéndolo reír también, por extraño que eso fuera, pues ni él ni Tezuka habían sido nunca del tipo que compartían risas y bromas. Sin duda los años los habían cambiado a ambos.

 _—Espero que vengas. La boda será en un mes._

—Sí, claro que iré. Será bueno verlos a todos otra vez— admitió el joven Echizen, haciendo una pausa— Oye, dijiste que querías pedirme algo. No será que quieres que sea tu madrina o algo así, ¿verdad? Porque no voy a ponerme ningún traje ridículo.

Tezuka rió otra vez, y Ryōma apenas podía imaginárselo riendo tanto.

La prometida de Tezuka parecía haber hecho maravillas con su antiguo y frío capitán.

— _No, no es nada de eso... Verás, mi prometida compró su vestido por internet a una de esas boutiques elegantes y caras de Nueva York..._

—Lo siento por ti. Esos lugares no son precisamente baratos.

— _Ni me lo recuerdes... En fin, ella ya envió sus medidas y eligió el modelo hace meses, pero ahora debe ir personalmente hasta el lugar para hacer los últimos arreglos y recogerlo._

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

 _—Pues que yo no puedo acompañarla porque no quiere que vea el vestido, y además debo entrenar; su mejor amiga tuvo algunos problemas con su pasaporte y no puede salir del país, y a su madre le horrorizan los aviones, así que decidió ir sola..._

—Sigo sin entender dónde entro yo— reclamó el otro tenista, caminando hacia la cocina con el teléfono aún en la mano.

— _Quiero pedirte, por tu nuestra vieja amistad, y ya que eres mi único conocido en América y no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu tiempo, que vayas por ella al aeropuerto y la ayudes a moverse por la ciudad._

Ryōma parpadeó y se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño con escepticismo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?— refunfuñó.

 _—Sólo lo sé—_ contestó su viejo amigo— _Eres como yo. Sin el tenis no tendrás nada más que hacer con tu vida. Claro que eso cambió cuando conocí a mi novia, pero tú no tienes a nadie, así que..._

—Vaya. Gracias por esa "encantadora" apreciación de mi vida.

Tezuka soltó un pequeño bufido que podía interpretarse como una risa.

— _Bueno... Lo importante es que mi prometida no conoce Nueva York, así que por eso pensé en ti, que eres un hombre de mundo._

—Eso no va a ayudarte.

— _¿Y si te lo pido por favor?_ — dijo Kunimitsu, en un extraño tono ligeramente suplicante que nunca se había oído en él. Y Ryōma, al escucharlo, soltó un bufido, despeinándose el cabello con una mano que luego se pasó por el rostro, en busca de una salida rápida que no halló.

—Bien. Lo haré. Pero me deberás una, y una grande, Kunimitsu— advirtió, y al instante oyó a Tezuke celebrar con una leve exclamación del otro lado.

— _Si haces esto por mí haré lo que quieras. Incluso te dejaré ganar cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos._

— ¿Tú, dejarme ganar? Sigue soñando— bufó Ryōma, y después hizo una pausa reflexiva mientras reanudaba su camino hacia la cocina— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

— _No mucho. Solo necesito que vayas a buscarla el próximo jueves a las 12 al aeropuerto; luego te envío el vuelo. Después de ahí la llevarás a su hotel y arreglarás con ella para ir a buscarla, enseñarle el camino a la boutique y darle un recorrido por la ciudad para que compre las otras cosas que necesita para la boda. De preferencia no la dejes sola; es un poco atolondrada cuando se trata de direcciones. Solo te pido que la ayudes en todo lo que necesite. No serán más de cuatro o cinco días..._

— ¿Y no quieres que la aloje en el cuarto extra de mi casa también?— le espetó con ironía, pero su jugada no salió como esperaba:

— _¿De verdad? Vaya, gracias. A decir verdad de esa forma me sentiría mucho más tranquilo... Ahora mismo le diré que cancele su reservación. A ella no le gustan mucho los hoteles de todos modos, así que estará feliz de que la reciba un amigo._

— ¡¿Qué?!— Ryōma se indignó al instante por su propia estupidez— ¡Oye, esp...! Ah, da igual— se rindió, golpeándose mentalmente— El jueves iré por ella. Pero alojarla en mi casa implica otro favor. Ahora me debes dos, Tezuka.

— _Está bien. Lo arreglamos cuando regreses a Japón... Gracias Ryōma, eres un buena amigo. ¡Tengo que irme! Solo tengo quince minutos de descanso._

—Sí, claro... Ah, oye... ¿Y quién es la condenada?— preguntó Ryōma con su clásica frialdad mientras inclinaba la cabeza para sostener el teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja, liberando sus manos para poner a hervir el té.

— _No sé si la recuerdes de la escuela... Su nombre es Tomoka, Osakada Tomoka._

Ryōma abrió los ojos una vez más, sorprendido. Luego esa sorpresa se disipó por completo de su mirada, y su rostro volvió a ser tan indiferente como siempre.

—No. La verdad que no me acuerdo— admitió, sin darle importancia— Dile que estaré ahí cuando llegué— aceptó sin más vueltas.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía pasar en solo 5 días?

 **oOo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Gracias por leer mi primer fic de El Príncipe del Tenis.**

 **Sé que la pareja no es la favorita, pero esos dos son tan diferentes que se hace difícil no imaginarlos como el uno para el otro.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Primera impresión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _El Príncipe del Tenis_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Primera impresión**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Tomoka abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó con algo de impaciencia, estirando los pies sobre el asiento.

Era increíble la comodidad que podía sentirse aún a cientos de miles de pies de altura. Nunca la había gustado mucho viajar tantas horas seguidas, pero tampoco nunca había viajado en primera clase, con todas las comodidades y lujos posibles. Era extraño pero no desagradable, e internamente agradecía que Kunimitsu quisiera que, como su prometida y futura esposa, arribara a Norteamérica por todo lo alto.

Sonrió al recordar a su novio, aquel apuesto hombre de carácter serio y reservado que la amaba como nadie, y la última persona de la que había esperado enamorarse. Solo había pasado, y no se arrepentía de haberle dado una oportunidad a ése frío pero tímido muchacho que la había invitado a salir luego de que se conocieran en una práctica de tenis en la universidad. Allí recordaron que habían ido a la misma secundaria, y que ambos amaban el tenis. Tomoka jugaba por hobby, y él lo hacía como profesional desde los 16. Y, si bien no tenían mucho más en común, su relación prosperó rápidamente, y aquel chico serio, reservado y distante acabó sorprendiéndola al pedirle matrimonio un año después.

La vida sí que daba muchas vueltas, sobre todo la suya.

Desde niña había soñado con el día de su boda; con una ceremonia occidental, un vestido de princesa, blanco como la nieve, un velo inmenso y largo y, lo más importante, con su príncipe azul esperándola en el altar. Desde siempre había sabido cómo sería cada detalle, incluso la decoración, el vestido y las flores que usaría; lo único que no sabía era la identidad de su futuro esposo, aunque muchas veces había especulado al respecto. No obstante, su príncipe azul ahora tenía nombre y apellido: Kunimitsu Tezuka, el as del tenis, futuro número uno del mundo.

No podía estar más orgullosa de su decisión. Después de todo, finalmente se casaría con su príncipe; el _Príncipe del ten..._ Tomoka se obligó a sí misma a acallar sus pensamientos, torciendo los labios y moviendo la cabeza para despejar su mente. Tras varios segundos de autoreproches, concentró la mirada en las nubes y volvió a intentar llevar sus pensamientos a su prometido, pero era tarde. Ya había abierto aquella puerta que por meses había logrado mantener cerrada, y su cerebro no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

Y suspiró.

 _"El Príncipe del Tenis"_ era el apodo que le había dado hacía muchos años a otro joven, y no era correcto confundir a su prometido con él.

Tomoka aún recordaba a ese chico serio y calculador, su primer amor de la niñez, el cual rara vez registraba que ella existía. A la distancia le causaba gracia, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso no podía evitar sentirse todavía frustrada por aquel sentimiento inconcluso. ¿Había sido amor, cariño, o sólo admiración? Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para averiguarlo, él había partido mucho antes de que pudiera ver las cosas con objetividad, y no sólo el mundo color de rosa.

Pensando en eso, suspiró otra vez.

Ryōma Echizen desde hacía años había desaparecido de su vida. No tenía sentido recordarlo ahora.

Esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica sacó el libro de planeación para la boda que su futura suegra, Ayana, le había ayudado a armar, y empezó a revisar los detalles de la recepción y el banquete por decimoquinta vez. Debía planearlo todo muy bien, después de todo le esperaban cinco días muy agitados en la ciudad de Nueva York...

 **oOo**

Ryōma entró casi corriendo al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, empujando a más personas de las que hubiera querido por la prisa; miró su reloj y luego a la enorme pantalla de llegadas y salidas, bufando al comprobar que el vuelo de la novia de Tezuka ya había aterrizado.

 _'Maldición'_ , pensó. No importaba qué, cómo o cuándo, odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar.

Volvió a meterse en un mar de gente para ir hacia la salida de migraciones, y esperó en medio de un montón de personas ansiosas. Al menos todos estaban tan concentrados esperando a sus respectivos pasajeros que no notaron quién era y nadie pareció demasiado concentrado en hacerlo. Eso era bueno; siempre le habían incomodado los fanáticos.

Se movió como pudo entre la masa humana para acercarse a la línea de desembarque y buscar a la novia de Tezuka entre los recién llegados, levantando su mano herida para no dañarla aún más; pero, al observar todos los carteles con nombres, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo era la tal Tomoka, y no estaba seguro de si ella lo conocía, así que no tenía forma de identificarla. Entonces corrió en busca de un estúpido cartel, y luego en busca de un marcador, y al conseguirlo no supo si escribir el nombre en hiragana o no, y en eso estaba cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más demasiado cerca; y alzó la vista, ligeramente incómodo.

— ¿Ryōma? ¿Eres tú?

Reaccionó con una inesperada familiaridad al oír esa voz y volteó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba inclinada hacia él. Era alta, delgada y tenía curvas muy estilizadas, de seguro no a causa del deporte, ya que no tenía músculos fortalecidos, lo cual la hacía lucir muy femenina, como una de esas muñeca para niñas; el cabello castaño claro le caía como una cascada por los pequeños hombros y le llegaba a media espalda. Y sus ojos, grandes, expresivos y también castaños, le transmitieron el mismo sentimiento de familiaridad que su voz.

Conocía a esa chica de algún lado, pero, ¿de dónde?

Entonces, de pronto recordó esa misma voz gritando su nombre una y otra vez fuera de la cancha de tenis, y esos ojos observándolo con alegría y admiración.

— ¿Osakada Tomoka?— preguntó, incrédulo, recordando por primera vez a la niña de dos coletas que paraba de darle ánimos durante sus partidos de secundaria— ¿Eres...la de la escuela? ¿Tú eres Tomoka? ¿La Tomoka de Tezuka?

Ella parpadeó, luego rió suavemente y, de forma inesperada, se inclinó hacia adelante como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a último momento y, cambiando de expresión, muy formal, le extendió una mano.

—Hola. Me da gusto volver a verte... Y saber que me recuerdas.

Ryōma aceptó su gesto y una oleada de recuerdos lo azotó de pronto, sucediéndose como cientos de imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza como en una película. Si bien no era bueno para recordar cosas que no fueran sobre tenis, como nombres y caras, sí recordaba, aunque parcialmente, a esa chica escandalosa, amiga de la nieta de la entrenadora, que siempre iba a alentarlo en sus partidos.

Y de pronto se sintió de nuevo en la secundaria, rodeado por todos esos gritos que, aunque ni se daba por enterado mientras jugaba, siempre escuchaba.

Cosa extraña.

—Hola, Osakada— respondió. En su mente la chica escandalosa no tenía un nombre, pero Tezuka le había repetido el de su prometida hasta el cansancio, así que le era imposible no recordarlo— Te quitaste las dos coletas. Te queda...bien— reflexionó, sin saber porqué lo había hecho en voz alta. Se sintió muy torpe por haberlo hecho.

No obstante, Tomoka lo miró, y, lejos de chillar como la chiquilla escandalosa que vagamente recordaba, le sonrió con una condescencia que nadie más que su padre, nunca, se había atrevido a mostrarle.

—Gracias. Supongo que ya estoy grande para esas cosas— le sonrió una vez más, ladeando la cabeza con gracia— Y tú has crecido mucho— observó, alzando la mirada para poder verlo mejor. Ryōma, por un momento, se enorgulleció de su metro ochenta y nueve— Eres aún más alto que Tezuka.

—Crecí varios centímetros— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba el equipaje de la chica y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Tomoka al verlo soltó un respingo y dio dos saltitos para alcanzarlo, caminando a su paso con algo de dificultad debido a sus tacones altos.

—Cuando Tezuka me dijo que un amigo suyo me recogería en el aeropuerto me sorprendió que no me dijera su nombre— comentó al alcanzarlo, con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ryōma la mirara de soslayo— Supongo que quería que fuera una sorpresa en toda regla.

—Supongo— contestó, sin nada más que decir. Si no había tenis de por medio no era bueno para seguir conversaciones, mucho menos con mujeres. Sí había tenido algunas novias o escarceos pasajeros, después de todo tenía veintidós, pero ninguna fuera del ámbito deportista. No sabía cómo comportarse con las demás representantes del género femenino.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Diez años?

—Casi— suspiró Ryōma, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos para no perder el hilo de la situación. Tomoka contó con los dedos y torció los labios.

—Es cierto. Te fuiste de Japón después del tercer año. Ahora eres americano, ¿no?

—En teoría, sí— contestó, tajante.

Tomoka no dijo nada más, lo que le pareció muy apropiado, pero curioso a la vez. Si mal no comenzaba a recordar, la Tomoka que él conocía jamás guardaba silencio. Sin embargo, eso no le molestó.

Ryōma empujó las maletas y las llevó hasta el estacionamiento, donde la condujo hasta su camioneta negra, pensando en lo acertado que había sido no llevar uno de sus deportivos o las maletas de la prometida de Tezuka no hubieran cabido. Abrió el maletero y empezó a subir el equipaje con una mano mientras Tomoka aguardaba a un lado, reaccionando de pronto.

— ¡Oh, déjame ayudarte!— exclamó, corriendo a auxiliarlo. Ryōma la miró, sorprendido por su repentino exabrupto, y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Yo puedo— intentó detenerla, pero la joven no hizo caso y comenzó a acomodar ella el equipaje.

—Tu muñeca está lastimada— le dijo, y él automáticamente se miró la mano, como si acabara de recordarlo.

—Ah, eso— bufó, pasándose la mano sana por la cabeza para quitarse el sudor invisible de la frente— Suele olvidárseme.

— ¿No te duele?

—A veces. No pienso mucho en eso. Me concentro más en la rehabilitación.

Ella asintió y de nuevo no emitió opinión al respecto. ¿Por qué eso comenzaba a molestarle?

—Eres como Kunimitsu— suspiró después de un rato, y Ryōma volvió a mirarla, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia mientras terminaba de subir las cosas y cerraba el auto.

—Estamos listos. Sube.

Ella obedeció. Ryōma no le abrió la puerta ni se mostró atento, aunque eso no le sorprendió demasiado. El Ryōma que recordaba no era muy amable, mucho menos atento, aunque ese joven tan alto se veía un poco perturbado, cosa que tampoco le sorprendió, ya que ella se sentía de la misma forma.

Había recordado a Ryōma Echizen durante su vuelo, y ahora se le aparecía de la nada para ser su guía en la ciudad.

Eso, sin duda, era muy irónico, y si no lo tuviera a su lado dudaría de que fuera real.

Y vaya guía había resultado ser. A pesar de que ella miraba cada cosa con curiosidad por la ventana, Ryōma no emitía palabra para enseñarle nada si introducirla un poco en la ciudad o la cultura occidental, limitándose a sólo mantener la boca cerrada y la mandíbula tensa, como si estuviera analizando alguna jugada o a un oponente muy difícil. Ni siquiera había prendido el radio o el estéreo, así que sólo eran ellos dos, el sonido del motor y el viento de la autopista.

El silencio parecía estar bien para él, pero era demasiado incómodo para Tomoka; con Tezuka lo toleraba porque de alguna forma estaba acostumbrada, y una vez que lo había conocido podía encontrar fácilmente algunos temas que le sacaban varios comentarios, pero era completamente diferente con Ryōma. De niños nunca habían compartido tiempo juntos como con los otros muchachos del club de tenis o Sakuno, tal vez por eso le era tan incómodo y forzoso tener que entablar una conversación con él.

—Es una ciudad sorprendente...

—Hn.

Tomoka ahogó un resoplido y se recargó contra la ventanilla, jugando nerviosamente con el botón de su cinturón de seguridad ante el fracaso de su primer intento. Entonces sacó su bolso de mano y el libro de la boda de él, comenzando a ojearlo disimuladamente.

—Necesito ir a esta tienda— dijo para romper con lo tenso del ambiente, enseñándole la hoja donde había pegado una fotografía de la tienda que haría su vestido, ya que su inglés no era muy bueno y no quería pronunciar el nombre del lugar en voz alta para pasar vergüenza; no frente a él— Es entre la Quinta Avenida y la Avenida Madison...

Ryōma apenas si la miró de reojo, limitándose a mantener la vista en la autopista.

—Lo sé. Iremos mañana, porque quizás quieras descansar ahora. Tezuka dijo que debía enseñarte todas las tiendas que necesitas para comprar lo de tu boda, y hoy no tendremos tiempo.

— ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

El joven Echizen chasqueó la lengua y siguió con la vista en el camino. A lo lejos, Tomoka podía ver la imponente ciudad de Manhattan, o eso creía que debía ser, ya que Ryōma tampoco había hecho comentario alguno de la ciudad.

—Sí— suspiró, golpeando los pulgares en el volante con aire despistado mientras seguía conduciendo— Mi departamento está sobre la Quinta Avenida, cerca del Central Park. Todo está cerca desde allí, y...— Echizen guardó silencio y bufó con clara incomodidad, haciendo que Tomoka frunciera el ceño, consciente de su incomodidad.

—Oye, no tienes que llevarme si no quieres.

—Le dije a Tezuka que le haría ese favor y debo cumplirlo.

—Pues yo no te quiero a mi alrededor si vas a estar siempre con esa cara.

—Es la única que tengo.

—Entonces cambia de actitud. Tampoco a mi me agrada la idea de recorrer tiendas para novias con un completo desconocido, pero Kunimitsu no quería que anduviera sola por una ciudad extraña— le soltó, frustrada como nunca. Si bien siempre había sido alegre y divertida, se sentía extraña desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto

Ryōma la miró y por unos segundos no dijo nada, como si estuviera pensando muy bien su respuesta.

—Iré contigo. Fin de la discusión.

Tomoka torció los labios con disgusto, pero se quedó callada, guardándose su opinión. Lo último que quería era hacer enfadar al hombre que le daría alojamiento y, voluntariamente o no, sería su guía en aquella enorme y extraña ciudad.

Pero estaba molesta, y Tomoka no era buena para disimular sus sentimientos.

—Eso es lo malo de las primeras impresiones, Ryōma— murmuró luego de que la camioneta atravesara un enorme puente de metal y se metiera de lleno en las atestadas calles de Nueva York. El aludido volvió a mirarla de soslayo, alternando la vista entre ella y el embotellamiento que tenían enfrente— Sólo pueden darse una vez— le dijo, y luego desvió la vista hacia la ciudad.

Él quiso replicar, pero encontró que no sabía cómo.

Ryōma suspiró disimuladamente y siguió con la vista fija en el taxi que tenían enfrente.

Serían unos largos cinco días...

 **oOo**

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hora era cuando el incesante sonido de su teléfono la despertó. Tomoka se desperezó, dándose vuelta sobre la cama, y ahogó un profundo bostezo mientras abrazaba la almohada, aspirando aquel extraño pero atrayente aroma impregnado en la tela. Ya conocía ese olor de otro lugar... Era el perfume de Ryōma, el que había sentido cuando fue a recogerla al aeropuerto... Una curiosa mezcla de jabón de hierbabuena y chocolate. ¿A Ryōma le gustaba el chocolate?

Abrió los párpados con horror ante sus propios pensamientos y apoyó un codo sobre la cama para levantarse. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y, resignada, estiró la mano en la penumbra y alcanzó el aparato, que no dejaba de chillar y vibrar sobre la mesilla de noche.

Se tomó un segundo para contestar. Ya había hablado con Tezuka apenas se había instalado en la casa de Ryōma, así que de inmediato dedujo de quien se debía tratar.

— ¿Sí?

— _¿Tomo-chan? ¡Hola!_ — escuchó una alegre voz al otro lado que rápidamente le quitó toda la pereza.

—Sakuno— suspiró, todavía en el umbral de los sueños, razón por la que no pudo sonar tan feliz como se sentía al hablar con su mejor amiga— Hola... ¿Qué hora es?

— _Pues aquí es mediodía, así que allá ya es mañana_ — rió la joven Ryūzaki, y Tomoka gruñó— _Ay, lo siento. ¿Estabas durmiendo?_

—Pues claro. Aún no me adapto al horario y estas primeras horas han sido una pesadilla...

— _¿Tanto así? Por cierto, ¿hablaste con Tezuka y tu madre?_

—Kunimitsu me llamó poco después de aterrizar, y le envié un mensaje a mamá. El viaje me dejó agotada... Aún más que cuando tenía que cuidar de los gemelos— suspiró con cansancio y Sakuno rió, divertida.

— _Me lo imaginé. Aun así, es una lástima que no pude ir contigo... Todo por culpa de esa tonta visa. ¡Pero conmigo a sin mí debes comprar el vestido de novia más bonito de todo Nueva York, ¿oíste?!_

Tomoka giró su cuerpo sobre las sábanas y rió, de nuevo aspirando aquel aroma masculino de forma inconsciente.

—Primero debo mantenerme despierta y encontrar la dirección. Mi "guía" no parece ser de los que disfrutan de dar indicaciones y paseos por la ciudad. O en cualquier otra parte.

— _Estarás bien. Por cierto, Tomo-chan... ¿Quién es el misterioso amigo de Tezuka, eh?_

Tomoka pestañeó; sin duda no se esperaba esa pregunta, por más que sabía lo ansiosa que su amiga estaba ante tanto misterio. Sin darse cuenta balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido primero, y cuando separó los labios para mencionar a Echizen Ryōma, por alguna razón, desistió de hacerlo.

—Ah... No lo conoces. Es un tenista americano, nadie importante— mintió, a Sakuno Ryūzaki, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana; y algo se le retorció en el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que era lo correcto.

— _Ummm... ¿Y qué impresión te causó? ¿Es guapo? ¿Simpático? ¿Tiene novia?_

—Es... Extraño. Un poco apático, frío y serio. No sé si tenga novia, pero o con ese carácter, lo dudo...

— _Jaja... Extraño, apático, frío y serio... Justo como a ti te gustan._

— ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!

— _¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de Tezuka? ¿Y de Echizen Ryōma, lo recuerdas?_

Tomoka se paralizó momentáneamente, soltando un bufido después.

—Eh... Yo... Me acuerdo algo...

 _— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de Ryōma?_ — preguntó su amiga, y Tomoka casi podía verla con el ceño fruncido al otro lado de la línea— _Debo haberte mencionado unas, no sé, veinte mil veces que vive en los Estados Unidos, aunque no sé bien dónde... Me sorprende que Tezuka no se haya comunicado con él para que te ayude, ¿crees que viva lejos de Nueva York?_

—No sé, yo... Kunimitsu y yo nunca hablamos de él. Como tú solo sabemos lo que sale en la tele...

— _Uh, lástima. Hubiera sido lindo volver a tener noticias del 'Príncipe', ¿no crees? Y yo que quería viajar contigo para ver si así podía volver a cruzarlo..._

Tomoka soltó una risita nerviosa. Para nadie era un secreto que, mientras que ella había madurado y seguido con su vida, Sakuno seguía prendada del joven Echizen a pesar de los años, a pesar de que como ella no había vuelto a verlo en casi una década.

Era incómodo pensar en eso. Sakuno era una chica muy inteligente, pero demasiado soñadora en el amor.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Eiji?— cambió rápidamente el tema, y, a juzgar por el prolongado silencio de su amiga, la estrategia sirvió— ¿Volvió a invitarte a salir?

 _— ¡Tomoka!_

— ¡¿Qué?!— rió— Eiji-kun es un chico extremadamente guapo, le gustan mucho los abrazos, y se ve que le gustas...

Sakuno suspiró brevemente al auricular.

— _No digas esas cosas, que me apenan..._

— ¡Oh, vamos, Sakuno! No piensas quedarte soltera toda tu vida, ¿o sí? Ya no tienes doce años. ¡Vive tu vida!

Oyó a Sakuno suspirar de nuevo, y, una vez más, podía imaginársela, sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

— _¿Crees que debería salir con Eiji otra vez?_

—Por supuesto. ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

— _¡Ya, Tomoka!_ — rió su amiga, acompañando su bien ánimo— _Tal vez tengas razón..._

—Yo siempre la tengo. Y si él no te invita, pues invítalo tú. Así fue como hice con Tezuka, pero con él lo difícil no fue que aceptara, sino que hablara durante la cita— soltó una suave carcajada que Ryūzaki acompañó una vez más— Pero, como sabes, todo salió bien al final.

— _Lo sé. Creo que yo lo invitaré esta vez._

— ¡Así se habla!

— _Pero_ — la cortó su amiga, aclarándose la garganta con firmeza— _Ya que estás allá, y como eres mi mejor amiga, yo...me preguntaba... Tal vez, si tienes tiempo, podrías buscar a Ryōma y decirme cómo está..._

El corazón de Tomoka dejó de latir en ese instante, y algo helado le recorrió la espina.

Quería decirle la verdad a su amiga, después de todo, no tenía porqué mentirle si no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. ¿Qué podría pensar su mejor amiga si le contaba que el mayor objeto de sus deseos de infancia estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado en ese preciso momento? ¿Qué podría penar si admitía que acababa de mentirle? No, no era una opción.

—Está bien— susurró, intentando sonar alegre— No prometo nada porque aún faltan muchas cosas para mi boda, pero...— soltó una risita cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose seguido de voces la distrajo, dándole la excusa perfecta para dejar la conversación— Sakuno, tengo que irme. Te habló luego, ¿sí?

— _Está bien. Te quiero amiga._

—Y yo a ti. Adiós.

Tomoka colgó sin esperar respuesta, y con cautela se levantó de la cama, acomodándose la camiseta de Tezuka que siempre usaba para dormir. Escuchó las voces más cerca y, curiosa, con cuidado entreabrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver a Ryōma hablando con alguien en el corredor, pero se sorprendió mucho más al notar que lo acompañaba una mujer, alta, bonita y rubia, que reía tontamente mientras él sólo se mantenía serio, pero con una mano en su cintura. ¿Ryōma había salido mientras ella dormía? ¿Qué clase de persona dejaba sola a su invitada para irse a quién sabe dónde?

En eso estaba cuando Echizen abrió una puerta para que la mujer entrará, y, antes de seguirla, alzó la vista y la clavó en ella, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza y algo de molestia al verla asomada. Sobresaltada, Tomoka cerró la puerta enseguida y se recargó contra la madera, conteniendo la respiración hasta que escuchó la puerta de Ryōma cerrándose también.

¿Ryōma tenía novia? La muchacha no parecía tener ese tipo de cercanía con él, así que descartó la idea. Entonces, ¿salía con mujeres? Eso no debía sorprenderle, después de todo era joven, soltero, famoso y muy rico, podía vivir la vida como quisiera, pero que tuviera el descaro de llevar a cualquier fulana a su casa cuando ella estaba ahí se le hizo de muy mal gusto.

¿Qué diría Tezuka? No, definitivamente no podía decirle a su prometido que le molestaba que su amigo llevara mujeres a su propia casa. Lo que Ryōma hiciera no debía importarle. Él podía salir con cuánta americana quisiera después de todo, ¿no? No tenía porqué interrumpir su vida sólo porque ella estaba hospedándose en su casa, y debía respetar su rutina y sus reglas. No obstante, si no había tenido la mejor de las primeras impresiones luego de casi diez años, la cosa no mejoraba demasiado.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

De pronto escuchó un golpe y una risita femenina que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Tomoka corrió a la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, intentando desesperadamente desaparecer entre ellas.

Ryōma era soltero y completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero si seguía así esos serían los cinco días más largos de su vida...

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola a todos que leyeron hasta aquí!**

 **Quiero agradecerles infinitamente su paciencia, y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Felices Fiestas!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Echizen Ryōma

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Prince of Tennis_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 1**

 **Echizen Ryōma**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, Tomoka se asustó al no reconocer la habitación que la rodeaba, asustándose aún más por la tenebrosa penumbra que lo envolvía todo.

Esas cortinas azules no eran las suyas, ni esos eran los muebles que con tanta dedicación había escogido para su cuarto; su cama siempre había sido cómoda pero nunca tan mullida, y su piso siempre había sido de madera, y no de mármol tan frío que le congelaba los pies. Por un momento se sintió confundida, y le costó al menos un minuto de pavorosa confusión recordar los sucesos del día anterior, y en la casa de quién se encontraba en calidad de huésped.

Y entonces un largo y sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios, perdiéndose en algún rincón de aquel enorme lugar.

Tomoka se talló los ojos con pereza y echó una curiosa mirada a su alrededor. Se preguntó para qué Ryōma necesitaría tanto espacio en una habitación para huéspedes, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Algo le decía que ya era demasiado con que la aceptara en su apartamento, así que procuró hacer la menor cantidad de preguntas posibles. Al Ryōma que recordaba no le gustaba hablar demasiado. Así que Tomoka suspiró una vez más, estirando los músculos de la espalda.

—Si Sakuno supiera quién es el amigo de Tezuka... Ella desearía más que nada estar en mi lugar— murmuró para sí misma, mordiéndose los labios antes de desperezarse una vez más y abrir las cortinas. Afuera había un maravilloso día soleado, y eso le sacó la primera sonrisa del día.

Le costó unos pocos minutos encontrar el baño, darse una relajante ducha y cambiarse. Luego miró la hora en un reloj de marco plateado, y se preguntó si Ryōma ya estaría despierto o seguiría dormido ya que debido a su lesión no podía entrenar; en ese momento recordó que la noche anterior había llegado muy tarde y con compañía, y frunció el ceño, ahogando un bufido mientras terminaba de peinarse.

"Ésta es su casa, Tomoka. Él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana en su casa", se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo como su estómago comenzaba a crujir de hambre, recordando también que no había probado bocado desde que había pisado suelo americano. Sin embargo no quería salir y encontrarse con Ryōma y su novia/amiga/amante o lo que fuera, así que optó por quedarse en su habitación y esperar mientras tomaba su portátil y terminaba de decidir algunas cuestiones de la boda. Pero al cabo de veinte minutos el hambre ya no le dejaba pensar, así que, pegando la oreja a la puerta casi con desesperación, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie al otro lado.

Para su buena suerte, no se oía ni un sonido en el resto de la casa, por lo que rápidamente dedujo que Ryōma y su novia/amante/amiga debían seguir durmiendo, o, en el mejor de los casos, ya se habrían ido. Con eso en mente, abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y se aseguró de que el corredor estuviera vacío. La puerta de Ryōma estaba cerrada y las cortinas de la sala seguían cerradas, así que, más aliviada, salió de su habitación, dando un par de saltitos hasta que sus pies se acostumbraron al frío del suelo, preguntándose porqué Ryōma no le había dado unos zapatos de casa antes de recordar que los occidentales no los usaban, y que tampoco solían quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. Eso no le gustó, pero sabía que debía respetar las costumbres ajenas.

Encogiéndose de hombros recorrió el departamento para conocer un poco mejor el lugar; corrió las enormes cortinas y se sorprendió con la majestuosa vista que Echizen tenía de la ciudad, la cual se apreciaba mucho mejor desde la altura del piso quince en el que estaban y sobre todo por el inmenso ventanal que servía a la vez de pared. Tomoka se permitió salir al balcón y se sintió apabullada por los sonidos de Nueva York, que se oían tan claros como si estuviera en la calle. Contempló el fin del amanecer y a las personas que hacían ejercicio en el Central Park desde el elegante balcón de Ryōma, notando las descuidadas plantas que se suponía que debían decorar el único espacio al aire libre de todo el apartamento. Eso no le sorprendió mucho, ya que el departamento de Kunimitsu era igual de descuidado antes de que ella llegara a su vida. Eso la hizo sonreír con nostalgia, pero su estómago chillando una vez más le recordó que estaba en busca de algo que comer, así que regresó al interior en busca de la cocina, ya que Echizen no le había enseñado nada desde que habían llegado.

El resto del apartamento de Ryōma, igual que la habitación de huéspedes y la sala, era muy amplio y moderno, lleno de vidrio por todos lados, muy diferente de las casas tradicionales de Japón. Sin duda era lindo, pero, en su opinión, las paredes blancas y de vidrio hacían que el lugar fuera demasiado frío. No existía esa calidez de hogar como en su casa o la de Tezuka, todo era demasiado estilizado e impersonal, sin un adorno fuera de su lugar, como si fuera una de esas casas que aparecían en las revistas de decoración.

Tomoka extrañó el calor de hogar. Por eso, para sentirse menos sola decidió que sería una excelente idea cocinar un buen desayuno, y aunque la nevera de Ryōma sólo tenía frutas y suplementos vitamínicos, encontró los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar unos hotcakes

Estaba descubriendo cómo encender la estufa cuando escuchó la puerta, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ryōma dejando sus llaves sobre una mesilla; estaba vestido con ropa deportiva y sudado, como si acabara de llegar de correr. Pasó de ella sin mirarla y se encerró en su habitación, y Tomoka no tardó en escuchar la ducha.

Sin darle importancia siguió trabajando en sus hotcakes, y minutos después Ryōma se apareció en la cocina, parándose en la entrada al verla. Estaba mojado y sólo lo cubría una toalla blanca anudada a su cintura; el cabello oscuro le escurría agua, y las gotas caían indiscriminadamente sobre su torso fuerte y trabajado gracias al tenis, recorriendo cada músculo hasta perderse en su bajo vientre. Él dejó de secarse con su brazo sano y la miró con extrañeza, como si no recordara porqué estaba allí.

—Buenos días, Ryōma— lo saludó. Él entornó la vista un poco más, confundido.

—Buenas...— murmuró, levantando una ceja como si no supiera cómo continuar, haciendo que Tomoka imitara su gesto.

—Tomoka. Osakada Tomoka. ¿Tu compañera de escuela?— le recordó, sarcástica. El joven Echizen abrió levemente los ojos como recordándola y movió la cabeza.

—Ah, sí. La novia de Tezuka― farfulló con indiferencia, sirviéndose una taza de café negro mientras le daba la espalda—. ¿Y ya comiste o quieres que pida algo?

—Hice el desayuno— señaló, enseñándole su plato de hotcakes a medio comer— ¿Quieres que te sirva?

—Yo nunca como aquí. No me gusta que mi casa huela a comida— respondió él, abriendo la nevera para sacar un envase de jugo, deteniéndose al ver las cosas que ella había usado para cocinar en el fregadero—. Lava todo lo que uses. Detesto el desorden.

— ¿Desorden?— Tomoka frunció el ceño, estirando el cuello para mirar los tres utensilios que había ensuciado; pero, al final, soltó un pequeño bufido y siguió comiendo—. Está bien... Por cierto, envié un email a la boutique y pedí una cita para las 10. ¿A qué hora crees que deberíamos salir?— preguntó, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

Ryōma la miró, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a oír tantas palabras juntas en una sola oración, y después frunció el ceño, llenándose un dedo a la altura del oído.

―Espera. ¿Quieres que yo te lleve?— preguntó, contrariado. Y Tomoka pestañeó, tan contrariada como él.

―Pues... Sí. Tezuka te pidió que lo hicieras, ¿no? Yo no conozco la ciudad— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Ryōma, por su parte, rodó los ojos mientras agitaba el envase de jugo de naranja enérgicamente con su mano sana.

—Esto es Nueva York, Osakada. Nadie se pierde en Nueva York— anunció, dándole el primer sorbo a su bebida—. Sólo sigue la Quinta Avenida y llegarás a donde quieras. No necesitas guía. Además estoy ocupado— le dijo, recargándose contra el lavabo para mirarla.

Tomoka sintió arder sus orejas; luego bajó la vista un momento, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para seguir siendo educada a pesar de lo grosero que Ryōma se estaba empezando a portar con ella.

—Lo siento, pero necesito que al menos me muestres el camino— declaró, tozuda. Hacía tiempo había dejado de ser una niña caprichosa, pero eso no significaba que se dejaría pisotear por Echizen. Además estaba en una ciudad extraña, en un país extraño, con una cultura completamente diferente a la que conocía, ¿acaso era tan descabellado que no quisiera andar por las calles sola? Pues parecía que para Ryōma sí lo era, porque casi de inmediato alzó la cabeza y soltó un pesado bufido, haciendo que Tomoka se sintiera ligeramente ofendida. Nadie nunca la había hecho sentir tanto como una carga, y eso empezó a sentirse muy molesto.

—Está...

— ¿Ryōma?

El joven Echizen levantó lo una ceja, y tanto él como su huésped dirigieron la mirada hacia la bonita joven rubia que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, usando un vestido de cóctel. Tomoka la reconoció al instante como la mujer que Ryōma había llevado con él la noche anterior, mientras que él solo miró a la joven como si no la recordara.

—Buenos días...— Ryōma dejó su jugo sobre la mesa, sin dejar de observar a la bella americana con cierto recelo. Entonces ella, escéptica, alzó una ceja.

—Carol— le recordó, irónica. Y Ryōma movió la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda en señal de reconocimiento.

—Claro. Carol— repitió, algo confundido. Después entornó la mirada, taimado— Lo siento, pero ¿dónde nos conocimos?

—En el Moon Craven, anoche— la joven se cruzó de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus atributos. Segundos después Echizen volvió a asentir, con más seguridad esa vez.

—Ah... Ya lo recordé— anunció, sin darle importancia— ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Quieres comer algo o...?

— ¿Adónde fuiste?— preguntó la muchacha en tono meloso, dando un paso hacia él, pero Ryōma la ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a la nevera para sacar una manzana verde.

—Rehabilitación— dijo con simpleza, alzando un poco su mano vendada. Después fue a sentarse a la mesa, haciendo que su 'amiga' posara sus ojos por primera vez en Tomoka.

La tal Carol miró a la joven japonesa, con expresión muy molesta, y ésta le regresó una mirada que oscilaba entre la confusión y la sorpresa. Si bien Tomoka hablaba inglés esa chica tenía un acento un tanto extraño, y hablaba tan rápido que no podía entenderle mucho.

— ¿Y esta? ¿Quién es?— eso sí lo entendió, y frunció mucho el ceño al oír el tono con el que la habían nombrado.

Ryōma la miró también, y luego de unos segundos por su rostro paso una expresión de absoluta y falsa congoja.

—Ven conmigo, Carol— suspiró, llevándose a la americana a la otra habitación, y, por el rabillo del ojo, Tomoka vio como le decía algo que al parecer la enfureció. La chica rubia entonces se giró hacia ella, sobresaltándola por lo repentino de esa acción, así que enderezó la espalda y se dedicó a contemplar su taza hasta que volvió a escuchar a la mujer gritarle a Ryōma, y luego el sonido de una bofetada que la sorprendió, antes de un fuerte portazo que la sobresaltó otra vez. Y al volver a alzar la vista vio a Ryōma acercarse a la mesa con su mano herida sosteniendo su manzana y la otra apoyada en su mejilla, sobando la marca roja que ahora tenía.

— ¿Estás bien?— se le ocurrió preguntar cuando él volvió a tomar asiento. Ryōma le dirigió una mirada poco significativa y suspiró.

—Eso no salió tan mal— medio sonrió, y Tomoka lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste para que sé fuera de esa forma?

—Le dije que eras mi prometida que acababa de llegar de Japón. Que te amo y que por eso sería mejor no volver a verla— comentó con descaro, revisando el periódico que había sobre la mesa como si nada— Creo que sí iré contigo. Te lo has ganado.

— ¿Disculpa?— Tomoka parpadeó. Bien, eso resolvía el misterio; esa chica no era la novia de Ryōma, pero de todas formas aquel comentario había sido de pésimo gusto, y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—Para sacármela de encima. No me gusta traer extraños a mi casa. ¿Nunca haces tonterías cuando te embriagas?

— ¿Estás ebrio?

—Lo estaba anoche— discurrió el joven, cambiando la página del periódico con cierto desdén— No me culpes a mí. No suelo beber hasta embriagarme porque afecta mi rendimiento, pero con mi lesión, ya sabes. No creí que fuera tan malo intentarlo una vez.

—Por esa razón más que ninguna otra debiste evitar el alcohol.

—Vaya, eso tiene sentido— Ryōma sonrió, como si toda esa situación fuera divertida. Y Tomoka lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que había quedado ése prodigio del tenis de doce años que había conocido. El Ryōma serio y calculador se había convertido en un hombre, uno muy diferente de como se lo hubiera imaginado. Eso la sorprendió, pero debía aceptar de Tezuka también había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, hasta convertirse en el novio maravilloso que era, ¿por qué Ryōma no habría de cambiar también? Aunque tal vez era el hecho de que durante casi toda su adolescencia lo había idealizado, y ahora que conocía al Ryōma verdadero no se parecía en nada al de sus fantasías de niña. Era decepcionante en cierta medida, pero él no era el culpable de eso. La culpa era suya por creer que él aún sería el niño al que solía alentar incondicionalmente en cada partido.

―Date prisa. Salimos en diez minutos— dijo el tenista de repente, sacándola de su abstracción momentáneamente—; tengo muchas cosas que hacer y todavia no se inventaron los días de cuarenta horas— bufó, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Tomoka suspiró y se dedicó a levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes. Cinco minutos después Ryōma apareció otra vez, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta blanca. Fue extraño para Tomoka volver a verlo sin su uniforme escolar o deportivo, pero debía aceptar que se veía tan guapo como Kunimitsu, y eso hizo que se sonrojara.

— ¿Estás lista?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, lo estoy— dijo, secándose las manos con una servilleta antes de pasárselas por el cabello— Iré por mi bolso y mi laptop, y podemos irnos.

Tomoka corrió a su habitación, tomó sus cosas y salió con Ryōma hacia el elevador. Una pareja de ancianos los saludó cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron, y aunque Ryōma sólo se puso sus gafas de sol e ignoró a sus vecinos, Tomoka les respondió el saludo y esbozó una amable sonrisa mientras usaba su mejor inglés para hacer un comentario breve acerca del clima. Cuando el elevador llegó a la planta baja la escena se repitió con los empleados del edificio, que saludaron a Ryōma mientras que éste sólo pasaba junto a ellos sin mirarlos.

— ¿Sabes? Ser amable con las personas no te matará— murmuró Tomoka cuando ambos salieron a la calle, haciendo que Ryōma se quitara las gafas y frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Sabes? Me perdí la parte en que eso era tu problema— le respondió, estirando su brazo sano para detener un taxi.

― ¿Iremos en taxi?

Ryōma sonrió casi imperceptiblemente de lado y le abrió la puerta, indicándole que subiera.

―Nadie conduce en Nueva York. Sube— le dijo, esperando a que Tomoka entrara al auto para subir tras ella.

―Pero ayer...

―Esa fue una excepción. Conseguir un taxi en el aeropuerto puede tardar horas, así que no había opción― comentó, dándole la dirección en inglés al taxista.

Tomoka suspiró, sujetando su computadora y su libro de bodas contra su pecho. Estaba tan ansiosa por ver su vestido que olvidó a Ryōma e ignoró el paisaje de la avenida más grande y famosa de los Estados Unidos mientras el taxi avanzaba por las atestadas calles de Manhattan, avanzando de a ratos a paso de hombre, en un mar de vehículos amarillos. Y entonces entendió las palabras de Ryōma, y porqué nadie conducía en esa ciudad. El tráfico era demasiado estresante.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?— la voz de su acompañante la sobresaltó, sobre todo porque él miraba, indiferente, hacia la ventana, como si no estuviera prestándole atención. Aun así respondió.

—Es mi libro de bodas— anunció, abriéndolo en una página al azar, dándose cuenta de que Echizen la observaba de reojo— Lo tengo desde los seis, y por años he anotado todo lo que quiero para el día de mi boda...— comentó, dando vuelta una página, descubriendo otra que había escrito años atrás, cuando tenía doce, con algunos recortes de vestidos y un dibujo de ella y Ryōma en el altar, con el nombre Echizen Ryōma rodeado de un corazón por toda la página. Y al darse cuenta de eso Tomoka rápidamente volvió a cerrar el libro, pero ya era tarde, porque la sonrisa de Ryōma era una clara señal de que lo había visto.

—Eso fue extraño— discurrió el tenista, haciendo un pequeño sonido irónico antes de regresar la vista hacia la ventana, manteniéndola allí sin decir nada más, cosa que Tomoka agradeció en silencio, pues ya habían sido demasiadas situaciones incómodas para un sólo día.

Minutos después al fin llegaron a su destino, y Tomoka no pudo sino sentirse sumamente impresionada por los vestidos que había en las vidrieras. Era la tienda más hermosa que había visto en su vida, enorme, con adornos dorados y los vestidos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. E iba a entrar, casi arrastrando a Ryōma consigo cuando el teléfono de éste sonó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

—Oh, lo había olvidado— suspiró el tenista, haciendo que Tomoka lo mirara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo una entrevista a las once para GQ— dijo, deteniendo otro taxi— Tengo que irme.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no puedes dejarme sola!

—Ya te dije que nadie se pierde en Nueva York— anunció el muchacho, abriendo la puerta de su taxi y dándole un juego de llaves antes de subir—. Ten. Son copias de las llaves de mi casa, todo el piso quince.

— ¿Pero cómo regresaré a tu casa?

—Sólo sigue derecho por la Quinta Avenida y estarás en la puerta. O toma un taxi. Sabrás como llegar.

—Pero...— Tomoka se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque Ryōma subió al vehículo amarillo y se fue, dejándola en medio de la calle, sola—. ¡Echizen, no me dejes aquí!— exclamó, pero él ya se había ido.

En verdad empezaba a detestar a ése nuevo Ryōma.

oOo

A regañadientes, Tomoka tuvo que aceptar que su antiguo compañero tenía razón. El camino de regreso al lujoso apartamento había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado, pues tal y como Echizen había dicho sólo debía seguir la Quinta Avenida, lo cual aprovechó para visitar otras tiendas y comprar algunos obsequios para su regreso a casa. Además, el aire fresco le había sentado de maravilla, sobre todo hablar con Tezuka mientras le relataba todo lo que iba viendo, aunque claro, obviando el hecho de que Ryōma la había abandonado a su suerte en una ciudad extraña, pero sabía lo precavido que era Kunimitsu, y realmente no quería preocuparlo. Sin contar que quería mostrarle a su futuro esposo que ella también podía ser fuerte y mundana, como él.

Pasaban de la una cuando regresó al apartamento de Ryōma, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al dueño de casa en el sillón de cuero negro de la sala, hablando por teléfono.

—No, escúchame tú a mí, anciano. No me sacaré más fotos, no daré más entrevistas y mucho menos posaré desnudo para que...— Ryōma calló al verla entrar en la sala, clavando la mirada en ella—. Ya sabes lo que pienso. Llámame sólo si me quieren de ESPN o algo así. No más revistas para señoras— dijo, y colgó, volviendo a centrar su atención en Tomoka— Te dije que no te perderías.

Tomoka suspiró, dándole la razón con un encogimiento de hombros, pasando junto a él.

Ryōma encendió la televisión, poniendo un partido de la Copa Davis.

—Hay pizza por si quieres algo

— ¿Te molesta si cocino? No puedo consumir carbohidratos. Estoy a dieta por la boda y...

—Cómete la pizza u ordena algo, pero no uses la cocina. Detesto cuando mi casa huele a comida.

—Sí, eso ya lo dejaste claro— bufó, y Ryōma la miró de soslayo. Había una gran contradicción en su rostro, pero no hizo ni dijo nada, al menos no durante varios minutos.

— ¿Y tu vestido?— preguntó tras ese prolongado silencio, viendo con atención como Tomoka tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Había que hacer unos arreglos, así que me lo darán el lunes, a tiempo para volver a casa— le dijo, poniendo el libro de bodas sobre sus piernas, revisando unas páginas—. ¡Ah! Y estaba pensando que mañana podríamos ir a...— empezó a decir, pero entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó, pero como Ryōma no se movió ni un milímetro, Tomoka terminó por levantarse para abrir.

— ¡Acabo de volver de las Maldivas, y no te imaginas los traseros que...!— gritó el hombre que se metió a la casa ni bien Tomoka abrió la puerta, callando y frunciendo el ceño al verla, confundido— Tú no eres Ryōma— le dijo en inglés, pasándose una mano por la coronilla—. Oh... No puede ser. Me equivoqué de piso otra vez...

— ¡No te equivocaste, idiota!— gritó el dueño de casa, haciendo reír al recién llegado.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Hola, Ryōma! ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy Tomoka— contestó ella con simpleza, urgida por la curiosa situación.

El muchacho le sonrió. Era muy guapo, un poco mayor, y le recordaba a alguien.

―Hola. Mi nombre es Ryōga― dijo el desconocido, dejando sus maletas a un lado para ir a tirarse al sillón junto a Ryōma, y al mirarlo con más atención Tomoka frunció el ceño ante el gran parecido con...― Soy el hermano mayor de Ryōma― añadió el joven como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que ella parpadeara, confundida. No recordaba que Ryōma tuviera un hermano.

― ¿De verdad eres su hermano?— preguntó, curiosa, sentándose en un sillón adyacente al de ellos.

Ryōga rió, simpático.

―Algo así... ¿Él no te habló de mí?

Ella negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, yendo a sentarse de nuevo a sala, junto al fastidiado Ryōma y su hermano.

—Bueno, a mí no me dijo que tenía una novia tan bonita, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

—Oh, no soy su novia.

—Es la prometida de mi amigo Tezuka— informó Ryōma, cruzándose de brazos. Ryōga entonces lo miró, y después a ambos, sonriendo con picardía.

—Oh...ya veo. En ése caso lamento haberlos interrumpido, muchachos— dijo, levantándose con las manos en alto—. Imagino que no tienen mucho tiempo para estar juntos, y no quiero...

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamó el dueño de casa— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada, idiota! ¡Solo le doy hospedaje por unos días!

— ¿Hospedaje? ¡Ufff, que bueno!— exclamó su hermano, pasándose una mano por la frente, secando un sudor invisible— Porque me agrada Tezuka... En fin, ¿así que va a casarse contigo? Maldito afortunado...— Ryōga le hablaba en un perfecto japonés— ¿Y de dónde eres?

Tomoka parpadeó, iniciando una conversación con el hermano de su antiguo compañero. Éste, a diferencia de Ryōma, la escuchaba educadamente y con atención, y también le habló de sí mismo, contándole de su trabajo en un crucero, y de su último viaje; también le contó algunas anécdotas graciosas de él y su familia, y pronto Tomoka descubrió que el hermano de Ryōma era muy divertido y simpático. Le agradaba, le agradaba incluso más que el propio Ryōma. Y conversaron comiendo helado hasta que de pronto el dueño de casa se levantó de su asiento, buscando un bolso deportivo y sus llaves.

— ¿A dónde vas, hermanito?— preguntó Ryōga, curioso— ¿No quieres helado?

—Tengo que irme— anunció el tenista profesional, observando la hora en su reloj deportivo—. Se me hace tarde.

— ¿Tan pronto? Ah, olvidé que es viernes— bufó Ryōga, repantigándose sobre su cómodo asiento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede los viernes?— inquirió Tomoka, curiosa.

—Tengo mi rehabilitación— informó Ryōma, tomando cinco raquetas que metió en una bolsa deportiva.

— ¿De dónde sacas tantas raquetas?

—De los patrocinadores— informó, escueto— No vendré hasta la noche. Si quieres salir llévate la llave. Dos calles a la derecha en la esquina hay una cafetería, y aquí en frente tienes el Central Park. Puedes ir al centro, pero evita el metro, sobre todo evita los barrios. Hablé con Tezuka en la mañana, y todas las tiendas que necesitas están cerca, así que no deberás alejarte mucho. Esto no es Japón. Aquí no puedes confiar ni en la policía. Por eso ten mucho cuidado si sales. Tezuka me matará si te pasa algo.

—Yo puedo darle un recorrido por la ciudad— ofreció su hermano mayor. Ryōma se encogió de hombros.

—Será bajo tu propio riesgo si decides salir con él— le advirtió a Tomoka, tomando sus cosas y saliendo sin despedirse.

...

Ryōga resultó ser una compañía mucho más agradable que su hermano, mucho más divertido y conversador.

Tomoka pudo comprar los anillos en Tiffany's, como siempre lo había soñado, igual que el obsequio de Tezuka, una raqueta firmada por su ídolo, Tenesse Williams. Además compró su ajuar de novia en Victoria's Secret, roja de vergüenza por todas la veces en que Ryōga le insinuó que podría modelar para él y así saber si el conjunto que había elegido le gustaría a Tezuka.

Sólo visitaron tiendas de lujo, usando la tarjeta que Kunimitsu le había dado, aunque Tomoka intentó no gastar mucho por más que su novio había insistido hasta el cansancio que como su futura esposa podía gastar lo que quisiera. Siempre había querido ser una mujer independiente, una empresaria exitosa, y aunque fuera a casarse no le parecía correcto gastar el dinero de su prometido a lo tanto.

— ¿Y hace cuánto llegaste?— preguntó el mayor de los Echizen mientras tomaban un café.

—Apenas ayer.

— ¿Y qué tal llevan la convivencia con mi hermano?

Tomoka suspiró, bajando la cabeza con resignación.

—Él...no es la misma persona que conocí. ¿Sabes? Ryōma nunca fue el chico más simpático del mundo, lo sé, pero se ha transformado en un hombre desagradable y grosero— admitió, siento la confianza necesaria para hacerlo. Y Ryōga, lejos de enfadarse porque hablara así de su hermano, ahogó una risilla tras su vaso de Starbucks, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Puede que su actitud arrogante sea desagradable, y que Ryōma parezca algo grosero... Bueno, sí es desagradable y grosero, pero tras eso es un buen chico. Y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano, porque en realidad él no me agrada mucho— comentó.

Tomoka rió, dándole otro sorbo a su frapucciono.

—Aun así, ustedes son familia, y tienes que quererlo. Quizá eso no te deja ver la pésima persona en la que se ha convertido.

—Mi hermano menor no es tan malo como aparenta— Ryōga suspiró—. Es buena persona, y aunque no lo diga quiere mucho a sus amigos. Sólo que a veces se esfuerza para que la gente no lo conozca. Es un chico raro.

Ahora fue Tomoka quien rió.

—Sí, lo es.

—Pero mejor te lo enseño— dijo él, levantándose de su mesa y estirando un brazo para detener un taxi—. ¡Vamos! ¡Sube!

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú sube— pidió, y ella obedeció. Ryōga le dio una dirección al taxista en inglés, y éste emprendió la marcha hacia una zona alejada de la parte elegante de la ciudad. Era un vecindario como esos que se veían en las películas, lleno de callejones húmedos y envoltorios en las calles, lejos de todo el glamour de la parte turística de Nueva York. Sus casas no eran como el apartamento de Ryōma, sino que eran enormes construcciones de ladrillos mohosos, con oscuras escaleras para incendios a los lados, colgando sobre enormes y sucios contenedores de basura.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Tomoka, entre temerosa y cohibida, pero Ryōga no respondió.

—Deténgase aquí. No tardaremos mucho— le pidió al chofer, y sin bajar del auto señaló hacia el otro lado de la acera, lugar que Osakada miró con atención, notando que allí había dos canchas de tenis, compartidas con una de basketball, mucho más descuidadas y sucias que las que solían tener en la escuela. Había un grupo de niños de todos los colores y las razas, todo con una raqueta en la mano, formando un círculo en torno al único adulto del grupo, que parecía estarles explicando cómo debían devolver un saque.

—Ryōga, ¿qué...?

Tomoka guardó silencio, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que el instructor de los niños era el mismo Ryōma. Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Sorprendida?— sonrió; Tomoka solo asintió, haciéndolo suspirar— Desde que vive en Nueva York, Ryōma pasa las tardes de los viernes enseñando tenis a niños sin recursos— explicó, posando un brazo sobre la ventanilla y recargando la cabeza en él—. No importa si llueve, si está cansado o tiene partido al día siguiente. Él siempre está aquí, jugando con los niños, sin prensa ni cámaras. Solo para ayudar.

— ¿Y por qué nadie lo sabe?

—Ryōma dice que una buena acción no es más importante por tener publicidad. Él no busca beneficiarse de nada de esto. Lo hace porque ama el tenis, y ayudar a que más personas lo descubran. Esos niños son chicos del vecindario, viven rodeados de ladrones, traficantes y prostitutas. Ryōma no sólo les enseña tenis, los mantiene lejos de las calles, y él lo negará si se lo dices, pero sé que su intención es darle un futuro a esos chicos, y ésta es la única forma que encontró para hacerlo. ¿Ves por qué te digo que es una gran persona?— preguntó, y Tomoka volvió a posar sus ojos en Ryōma, que con su brazo sano chocaba el puño de un niño de color que acababa de hacer un buen saque. Y entonces la joven japonesa sonrió, mirando a su acompañante otra vez.

— ¿Me llevas de regreso al apartamento?

— ¿No quieres entrar?

Tomoka miró hacia las canchas, viendo como Ryōma, a propósito, se dejaba hacer un punto por su pequeño contrincante. Y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No me gustaría interrumpirlos— admitió, y mientras el taxi los llevaba de regreso al apartamento, no pudo evitar pensar en que Ryōma había cambiado mucho, sí. Pero tal vez esos cambios no habían sido tan malos después de todo.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOO**

 **N del A:**

 **Hola! Lamento la enorme tardanza, pero el fic no está abandonado.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
